


Isla Harley

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, F/M, Incest, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years, John finally gets the opportunity to visit Jade's mysterious island home. However, it may be that the girl herself holds more mysteries than the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

The rickety old seaplane bounced and jolted as it hit a patch of turbulent air. The pilot looked back at his passenger and over the din of the engines said,

"You okay, brah?"

John Egbert smiled back at him and replied "Fine thanks!" Nothing could dent John's optimism. The previous day he'd arrived in Honolulu. The flight from Seattle had been perfectly bearable, but he'd then spent the night in the crummiest motel he'd ever encountered. Fortunately he didn't have to stay very long, as his pilot had insisted that he meet him at the airport at 5 a.m. sharp. John had barely dragged himself out of bed in time. And now he was flying far out into an ocean where the only landmasses for hundreds of miles around were tiny islands, in a plane that was little more than a fuselage with wings, pontoons and a load of extra fuel tanks bolted on. The pilot claimed it could easily make the journey and back. John assumed he knew best.

Still, despite his trials John had managed to maintain his sunny outlook. He was travel-worn but deeply happy, for he was finally going to meet in person a friend he'd known for years.

"So this island," his pilot chipped in, "a bro of mine does the mail run out here every two months. Says there's a big house with towers and a weird temple thing. An' he says he sees a girl walking around sometimes. That your friend?"

"Yes," John said. "Her name's Jade. We met on the internet ages ago. Heh, and about four years ago we got really in to this weird game that said it was going to end the world. Nothing happened though, but after we finished we said we should meet up as soon as we could, and here I am."

"Oh? Just you an' a girl from the internet all alone on an island for a month? What are you two going to get up to, ey?"

The pilot's innuendo all but ruffled John's hair as it passed over his head. "I don't know, but I bet it'll be fun! After we finished the game we found out we were brother and sister, kind of, so we're sure to have lots in common. Anyway, we're not going to be alone. Jade's grandpa lives there too. And her dog. And a couple of our other friends are coming in a week too."

"Dog huh? My bro said he saw a dog. Then he said it vanished in a flash of green light. You ask me he was hitting the pakalolo pretty hard on that run."

"On, no that's Becquerel alright. He's omnipotent."

The pilot blinked. "You're strange, kid." Changing the subject he said, "These friends of yours. They coming from Hawai'i?"

"Australia. Rose was visiting New Zealand and Dave was in the Philippines, so they said they'd meet up and fly out together."

"Ah. That makes sense. Better hope that Aussie pilot doesn't drop them in the kai though. No-one beats an islander for flying!"

"They'll be fine. It's weird...I can sort of tell how things will be from the wind, sometimes. Hey look!" John pointed out of the window at a patch of green that had appeared against the roiling blue ocean. Letting his incredulity at John's statement about the wind evaporate, the pilot turned his attention to his instruments and determined that the patch was indeed Jade's island, and their destination. He began the descent as John excitedly watched the isle come closer and closer, developing beaches, trees, and a huge, graceful house of white towers and orbs.

With a bump, the plane hit the water, bouncing off the surface once and then skimming to a halt some metres away from a sparkling sandy beach.

"Here we are," the pilot said. "You're gonna have to wade out, I can't get any closer than this."

"That's fine." John took off his shoes and socks and stowed them in his suitcase, which he balanced atop his head. The pilot opened the door for him and helped him slip into the water. He was instantly soaked to the skin, but the sea was deliciously warm. The pilot waved to him and said,

"Bye, brah. See you in a month. Watch out for the sharks, yeah?"

"Bye! Thanks a lot!" The pilot grinned and shut the door, beginning his preflight checks. John started to wade towards the shore. Behind him the plane took of in a cloud of noise and smoke, spiralling off into the sky. By the time John reached the beach it was out of earshot. The sand crunched beneath his suitcase as he put it down, and beneath his feet as he walked. Beyond that, the gentle splashing of the waves and the sigh of the wind through some nearby palm trees, there was absolute silence.

Correction...almost absolute silence. There was a very faint sound coming from somewhere. It sounded like, "Joooooooooooooooooo..."

John looked around. He couldn't see anything that might be making it.

"...ooooooooooooooooooo..."

It was getting louder...closer. It seemed very high pitched, as though doppler shifted by great speed.

"ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhnnnn!"

The owner of the cry charged over the crest of the beach and crashed into John, knocking him down into the sand. The interloper leapt upon him and began covering his face in kisses, squealing,

"John John John, you're finally here! I was so excited, I couldn't think about anything else, oh my God this is so amazing!"

Blinking in shock, John looked up into the face of none other than Jade Harley. She got to her feet and helped him up, letting him get his first good look at her. A tanned young woman stood smiling at him, her waist-length black hair blowing slightly in the breeze. She was wearing a pair of round-lensed glasses, a white shirt with a picture of a blue pumpkin on it and a dark blue pleated skirt that end around mid-thigh. To John's amazement, the picture of the pumpkin shimmered for a moment and became a leaf, also blue. John shook himself out of his surprise and said,

"Hi Jade! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you in person!"

"I know! You are real, aren't you?" She reached out and brushed her fingers across his face. "You feel real."

"I'm real." John's stomach growled and he realised that he'd eaten nothing but a bread roll since the early morning. "Umm...I'm real hungry." Jade's hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh my, where are my manners!? Come on, let's get you some food."

"Sure, that sounds great!"

John put his shoes and socks back on, picked up his luggage in one hand, and Jade took his other arm, chattering away excitedly as she lead him up the beach and into a grassy thicket of palm trees.

"I was almost the entire way across the island when I saw your plane coming in, I had to run like mad. I did think about getting Bec to tell me where you'd be, but he hardly ever hangs around these days except to chase me away from the temple so I just sat up in the observatory and kept swinging the telescope around but then I got dizzy for a while so I stopped that, then before I knew it the radar picked you up and I had to guess which beach you'd land at..."

She continued in this vein for quite a time, until after a while they ended up at the base of a winding mountain path.

"The house is up there," she said. John looked up. He knew it was huge, but the house looked quite small from below.

"We err...don't have to climb that, do we?" he asked.

"Nope! Come over here." Jade led him over to a patch of scrub, which she brushed aside, revealing a white stone dais with a weird fractally pattern on it.

"Oh wow! Is this one of your transportalizer things?"

"Yep. Ready to experience it first hand?"

"Yeah!"

"Step on then, it'll take us straight to..."

"...the kitchen."

John stared in disbelief. One moment he'd been out in verdant jungle, now he was in a gleaming white circular room. Jade had already hopped off the transportalizer and was headed for a door.

"This way," she called. John followed her through the door and into a shiny kitchen. A table with four chairs around it sat there. John put down his luggage and gratefully sat down. Meanwhile, Jade busied herself at the countertops. John peered around her to see what she was doing. There were two small boxes on the counter. Jade pressed a button on one, and to John's continued amazement a pack of turkey slices, some lettuce, a tub of margarine and some bread sprang out from thin air around it.

"What is that thing?" he said.

"It's a refrigifyicator," she replied, looking over her shoulder at him. "Like a fridge but...smaller. And more nuclear powered. The other thing's a cookalizer, for err...cooking stuff. But I guess you want this sandwich cold, right?"

"Mmhmm."

Jade smiled and turned back to her work. She bent over to retrieve a knife from a drawer. As she did so, her skirt rose up over her thighs to reveal a thin strip of black material riding up between her buttocks. John giggled.

"I see Paris..." he said, sing-song. Jade squeaked and pulled the offending garment back down, but she turned around again and flashed John a wicked grin. With no trace of a blush on her face she said,

"And did you enjoy the view from the Eiffel tower?"

And then it was John who blushed, and Jade's turn to giggle as she returned to constructing the sandwich. Soon she was finished, and had deftly carved it into two neat triangles which she set upon a plate and handed it to John. He dug in greedily. Jade sat and watched him eat. When he was done he patted his stomach contentedly and said,

"Thanks Jade. Sooooo..."

"Sooooo..."

"What do we do now?"

"Hmm. Well, I'm guessing you must be kind of tired from your flight. How about we take things easy and I just show you around the house for now?"

"Sure, that sounds good. I did get up early this morning."

"Okay! Follow me then." Jade took John by the hand and they walked out into the circular room again. They stepped on to the transportalizer.

What followed was a whirlwind tour of the tower that didn't seem to proceed level by level and in fact made very little spatial sense. John saw Grandpa Harley's multitude of collections, his big game trophies, his suits of armour, his ancient, decaying mummies and strangest of all, a gallery of pictures of hair models bleached from years of sitting in the sun drenched windows of beauty parlours. And then it was time, Jade said, to meet the man himself. In some sort of sop to topological sanity they were forced to descend the stairs, because as John saw when the reached the ground floor, the transportalizer dais was blocked by an immense white and green serpent, stuffed and mounted like the rest of the game trophies. Jade led John past it and through an imposing set of double doors.

It was very dark inside the grand foyer. John could only make out a few indistinct shapes in the gloom, but as they moved further inside a gold and purple fireplace sprang into life with a 'whooomph!' of flame. John's eyes slowly adjusted, and a man-shaped silhouette in front of the blaze became a recognisable figure. For the first time, John gazed upon the great Grandpa Harley.

"Hi gramps!" said Jade.

"Jade..." said John, clutching her arm.

"Mmm?"

"He's dead, Jade."

"Yes, he is."

"He's taxidermied, Jade."

"Yep."

"But this whole time...you always talked like he was alive."

"I guess he kind of still is, to me."

John gave up. "Jade," he said, "has anyone ever told you you're seriously..."

"Weird? I know. You...don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not! I love weird things. Weird movies, weird magic tricks, weird ghosts, Ben Stiller's weird sort of gaunt face..."

"Awwwwww. Then you love weird me?"

"Yup. Oooof!" Jade flung her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"That's all I needed to hear," she said. "Come on! Let's go and look at the garden atrium. And maybe my room too."

They left the grand foyer. Behind them the fire shut itself off, leaving Grandpa Harley to his eternal repose.

Moments later, Jade and John were standing in a sun-dappled atrium full of flowering plants and delicious looking fruits. Oddly, the fruits seemed to have grown so that they had the outline of grinning faces upon them, and the flowers were patterned with delicate circular traceries. John ignored them for a moment and stared out of the window at the beautiful vista of the island. His voice was quiet, almost sombre.

"This place is really amazing. You're amazing."

Jade just smiled and plucked a strawberry off its vine, pressing it to his lips. He bit into it and closed his eyes, savouring the sweetness. The juices ran down Jade's fingers; she pulled them away and licked them clean.

"Amazing," John repeated. He smiled back at Jade and plucked a strawberry himself, offering it to her. Together they walked around, admiring the flowers and occasionally sampling a fruit. When they had exhausted all the possibilities the atrium had to offer, Jade said,

"Well then. One place left."

"Your room! I can't wait to see it, I bet it's full of cool stuff."

"...Uhh, yeah! It is. Come on, let's go see it!"

Out the door they went, on to the transportalizer pad which zapped them up to the little antechamber beneath Jade's room. A large grey cabinet with a symbol of an atom on its door was all that stood there, but neither paid it any mind as they headed up the stairs. John, as predicted, was enraptured. He bounced around the room, admiring everything, Jade's flowers, her wardrobifier, her Eclectic Bass, her guns, her highly radioactive uranium samples...

Jade watched him with an air of benign amusement. She was hoping he'd fix on the bed, but he just gave it a quick once over and expressed his wonderment before moving on to the next thing that caught his interest. Jade decided to change tack.

"Hey John," she said. "How would you like to watch one of my Japanese animes?"

Moments later Jade had fired up her lunchtop computer and its virtual environment filled the room. She navigated to her videos folder and selected one. The environment darkened and a big screen showing the movie appeared in front of them like a cinema. The familiar (to Jade's ears) theme music of Magical Excellence Romance School filled the room. The theme faded out, and dialogue that Jade had heard a dozen times started up. She rolled her eyes. In truth she hadn't liked that particular show for years, but it might bring John to understand her intentions and desires a little better. She settled back on a pile of Squiddle plushies with him and wrapped her hands around his arm.

"Heeeeey! Keiji! Wait up!" That was Hiroshi, the protagonist Keiji's fat perverted friend, Jade recalled.

"Oh. Hiroshi-san." Yep, Keiji. Pretty-boy looks, president of the chess club and the swim team, absolutely perfect in every way. Boring boring boring. Jade looked across at John's face and smiled a bit. He was already captivated, his eyes wide. Never before in his entire life had he encountered cheesiness of such epic proportions.

"What's got you in such a hurry, huh?"

"I was just thinking...why does Katsumi-chan hate me so much? I just want one chance with her..." And on it went. As the film progressed through scenes that were increasingly sappy, convoluted and full of 'humourous' misunderstandings, Jade tried her best to get close to John. She clutched his arm, she put her arms round him and rested her head on his shoulder, at one point she even laid her head in his lap. Occasionally he'd turn and smile at her but for the most part, the film held his attention more than her.

The movie came to its climax. Keiji and Katsumi stood in the courtyard of the school.

"Katsumi" Keiji said, glittering tears falling from his perfect blue eyes, "I only have one more chance to say this. KATSUMI-CHAN, I LOVE YOU!"

"B-baka! Why do you say such things!" she replied. "But...I cannot deny it. I LOVE YOU TOO KEIJI-KUN!" They kissed, Hiroshi rocketed out from behind a bush propelled by a high-pressure nosebleed, a heart-wipe came down, the credits rolled and Jade fought back the urge to vomit. The movie faded from view and the 'lights' came up. Jade turned to John.

"That...that was..." he said.

"I know, right?" Jade said sourly.

"THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER WATCHED!" His bottom lip was trembling with suppressed feelings.

"Uh-huh." Jade turned the lunchtop off. "Say John, have you ever felt about someone the way Keiji felt about Katsumi?"

John returned to his usual demeanour in an instant. "Oh, well now that you mention it, Rose I guess. She's so pretty, and smart, and she's knitted me so many nice things."

Jade couldn't fault him for that. Her own thoughts lingered on Dave for a moment. She shuffled a bit closer to John and said "Okay. But have you ever thought that way about anyone else. Maybe...someone closer to you?"

"Ermm...no, not really. I hardly know anyone in my neighbourhood to be honest."

"Someone REALLY close to you?"

"My dad? No, that's stupid, that's not the same thing at all."

Jade sighed and put her mouth to his ear. "Someone," she whispered, "who's in the room with you right at this very moment."

John blinked. "You mean...you?"

"Me."

"But you're my...we're brother and sister!"

"Sort of. Not really."

"But still..."

Jade pressed her body a little closer to his. "Do you mean you don't have any sort of attraction to me?" She slowly ran her hand down his chest.

John swallowed. It was true that Jade was very pretty. His thoughts flashed back to when he'd seen her bending over in the kitchen. He felt a tingling in his lower body. His heart began to pound in his chest.

"Yes. I mean, no, I do like you. A lot. And in that way."

"Then maybe," Jade said, shifting around so that she was facing him, staring deep into his eyes, "you'd like to kiss me?"

"I would." And with that, he put his arms on her shoulders and pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers. Jade closed her eyes and let herself melt into the kiss, her own arms settling on John's shoulders. Gently they let their tongues explore each other's mouths, his curling around hers.

Her mouth tastes of strawberries, John thought. This is...amazing.

As the kiss grew longer and longer, their hands began to rove over each other's bodies. As she wrapped her arms around his neck he put his hands under them, sliding them down her sides. When he reached her stomach he tickled her. Jade shrieked with laughter, but given their position it came out more as a series of snorts. John relented and reached down a little further, plucking at the hem of her shirt. He began to lift it up, slowly revealing a swathe of beautifully tanned skin. He rolled it up further, revealing her stomach, then her breasts. They were little enough to require no bra, but some patches and lines of pale skin indicated that she wore a bikini top when tanning. Her nipples were pale pink, with faint areolae surrounding them and they were very, very perky. John felt the blood rush to his groin as he put his hands on them, her shirt falling over his wrists as he massaged her soft flesh. Her nipples pressed into his palms, and she moaned as the first inklings of sexual pleasure shot through her.

John pulled her shirt up to her armpits, and she helpfully raised her arms to let him tug it off completely. Her glasses were knocked askew as it went over her head, and she took them off and put them to one side. John did the same with his. They both blinked as the adjusted to their now slightly blurred vision.

"You're really pretty without your glasses, Jade. Heheh, the shirtlessness helps too though." Jade blushed.

"Well, let me see you without a shirt as well," she said. "It's only fair."

John obediently raised his arms and let her take off the offending garment. She murmured in appreciation as her gaze passed over his torso. He was just nicely toned, with a bit of chubbiness to round out his edges. She hugged him tightly, grinding her nipples against his chest. John smiled. She pulled away and said,

"Time for me to do something nice for you."

Jade got onto her hands and knees and reached for the fastenings of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. She loosened them as best she could while he was still sitting, then rolled down the waistband of his underpants. His stiff cock sprang out.

"Mmmmm, nice," Jade murmured.

"Umm, Jade, what are you ooooohhhhhhh..." Jade cut John's sentence short by pushing her head into his lap and taking his prick into her mouth. He stroked her hair as she began to suck, her tongue lapping over his cockhead. His awkward sitting position meant that she couldn't take much more of his shaft, but she did her best to get some movement going. She pulled her head back, letting her lips slip over his glans, stopping just at the tip where she spent a moment suckling before taking it back in. John moaned as her talented mouth produced in him sensations he hadn't even thought possible.

Jade became frustrated with the limited range of movement she had. She took her mouth off John's penis and ordered him to,

"Stand up." John did so. His pants and underpants dropped down as he did so, freeing his cock completely and granting Jade her first look at his balls. She licked her lips. She got up onto her knees and nuzzled his cock, slowly licking along its length and covering it in a sheen of saliva. She pushed it up with her nose and sucked his balls into her mouth, one after the other, swirling her tongue around them and getting them similarly damp. She pulled her head away and let his cock bounce back into its previous position, then pursed her lips and slowly wrapped them around it. John groaned; she was keeping her lips incredibly tight, sucking hard as she swallowed him. His prick twitched with anticipation as she took a quarter of it, then half, then another quarter. By then it was pressing hard against the back of her mouth. Jade took a deep breath, tilted her head to just the right angle, and in one gulp took him into her throat, swallowing like a pro.

John gasped out his pleasure as Jade began to really get into the fellatio, moving her head back and forth faster and faster. She seemed to favour a sloppy technique, building up great rivulets of spit as she sucked, gulping and slurping every time he re-entered her throat. Every so often she'd make an effort to take him extra deep, pressing her nose up into his pubes as her lips worked their way around the very base of his cock. She'd pull back until it slipped from her mouth, strings of saliva drooling from her mouth, her hot breath blowing against his glans as she panted breathlessly. And then she'd go wild, rocking her head like mad, turning from left to right to suck him off from every angle. John was in ecstasy, his eyes glazed, his head tipped back, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps. By his sides, his hands twitched, wanting to grab the back of her head and fuck her mouth as hard and fast as he could. But he knew that what she was doing of her own accord was far better than anything he could achieve.

Jade reached up with one hand and took hold of John's balls, juggling them between her fingers, feeling them pulse against her skin. With the other she reached round and grabbed his arse, pulling her even harder against her. Her movements became so violent that she accidentally scraped him with her rather large front teeth. He yelped.

"'rry," she mumbled, slowing her pace. The more sedate blowjob had no less of an effect on John, and Jade could feel his pulse speeding up, the veins in his cock thumping against the interior of her mouth. Jade knew he was close. She slowed right down and tightly pursed her lips as she'd done before, squeezing out a few droplets of salty precum which she greedily lapped up. With just a few more licks, slurps and sucks John came, his balls twitching hard in her hand. His cock shot thick ropes of sperm into her mouth, filling it with sticky, slimy goo. As John moaned out his orgasm, Jade clamped her lips down, taking in every ounce of his precious seed. When the torrent stopped, Jade pulled slowly away from his softening prick and smiled up at him, showing him the pool of glistening, pearly cum in her mouth. John couldn't help but smile himself, despite his breathlessness and the haze of endorphins clouding his mind.

As Jade swallowed down his cum, John's now-wobbly legs failed him and he collapsed into the Squiddle pile. Jade swirled her tongue around her mouth, scooping up every last drop. She licked her lips clean of the last few stray streaks and got back into her previous hands and knees position, nosing around John's crotch once more. She gently licked at his now-softened cock, carefully cleaning it of any leftover residue.

"God I loooove your cum so much," she moaned. She carefully finished washing his penis, mindful of its sensitized state, then joined him in the pile of plushies. She put her head on his shoulder and her arms around him and sighed a happy sigh.

"I'm so glad you came," she murmured. She grinned wickedly. "And, I'm so glad you came." John chuckled and reached up, stroking her cheek.

"That was like...nothing I ever felt before," he said. "Thank you."

"Oh, you'll repay me soon enough, count on that. But for now..." She swivelled round to his front and pounced on him, knocking him onto his back. Laughing, they kissed, their lips locking together as their hands once again explored each other's flesh.

It wasn't long before the warmth of Jade's body against his had John's cock rising to the challenge once more. Jade could feel it poking her through her skirt. She got up off John and yanked off her shoes and socks, then wiggled her skirt down her hips and stepped out of it. She leapt into her bed and called,

"That's your cue, Mr. Egbert."

John took off his own footwear, clearing his pants and underpants from around his ankles in the process. Now totally naked, he joined Jade on the bed. She was on all fours again, head down and resting on her folded arms, her arse up in the air behind her. John was able to see clearly something he'd only been able to catch a glimpse of before. That flash of black material he'd seen running up between her cheeks in the kitchen had been the back of a thong, dark black and very, very skimpy. The crotch of it glistened with moisture, plastered to her pussy lips by her own juices.

"Want to unwrap the last piece?" Jade asked. John swallowed and shuffled up behind her on his knees.

It was at that point he noticed something odd. Partially hidden behind her thong was something green and shiny. It looked like...a gem? A piece of jewellery? His curiosity piqued, John hooked his fingers under her thong and started peeling it off. The first couple of centimetres revealed another tan line, perfectly matching the shape of her panties.

Her bikini bottoms must be like these, John idly mused.

Another few inches of her butt crack were revealed, and the gusset of the thong came away from her pussy, trailing a string of wetness. Ordinarily John would have been very interested in this development, but his eyes were fixed on the shining thing. His curiosity overcame him. He pulled her panties to one side, revealing the jewel in its entirety.

It was set in a steel surrounding, her buttocks gently curving around it. It seemed to have no visible means of attachment. John couldn't help himself. He reached out and tugged it. Jade gasped a little, and he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Jade," he said. "That's a..." His thoughts failed him. He'd never even conceived of such a thing before.

"It's a butt plug, John."

"Oh. Is it for medicinal purposes?"

"Nope. It's just for fun."

"Fun? It feels good?"

"Oh yeah. I wear it all the time. I feel sort of...empty without it."

John sat and absorbed this new development for a while. Eventually he spoke.

"I really shouldn't be surprised by anything you do any more, should I?"

"No, you shouldn't," Jade said brightly. "But now it needs to come out. Wanna do the honours?"

John nodded and said, "Please tell me if I hurt you."

"You won't," she replied confidently.

John took hold of the jewel again and started to pull. She moaned delightedly as the plug shifted within her, pressing against the inside of her arsehole. John watched enthralled as the thin stalk that connected the bulk of the plug to its base came out easily, a shimmer of lube visible on it. He continued to pull, and met resistance as the stalk began to rapidly widen out, merging with the main body. He pulled harder, and Jade's moans turned into little squeaking gasps. Her sphincter began to stretch, widening out against her toy until around two inches of shining metal glimmered between her buttocks. And then with a sudden lessening of resistance, her ring went over the rounded edges of the base. She sighed a sigh of deep satisfaction, and wiggled her butt, the plug sliding out a couple of centimetres as her hole contracted around it. John found it very easy to pull the rest of the cone-shaped intruder out, her arsehole sliding across the metal on a slick cushion of lube. Her butt closed up around the toy until at last the tip popped out.

"Mmmm, feels even better coming out," Jade murmured.

John put the slick toy to one side and looked at her bottom. He was no expert, but it looked like she'd tightened right up again. Maybe a little looser than was normal, but John couldn't tell.

"I'll take your word for it," he replied.

"Just you wait," Jade said, looking over her shoulder and grinning at him. "I'll have you wearing one by the time you're off this island. It's even better for boys!" John smiled nervously and briefly wondered if he'd made the right choice in visiting her.

"Anyway," Jade continued. "You must be about ready by now, huh?" John looked down at his crotch. His cock was indeed standing fully erect, begging for attention. He put his hand on on it and gave it a couple of quick strokes as he stared at Jade's hindquarters.

"Yeah," he said, his voice made throaty by a sudden surge of lust.

"Then I guess you can figure out which hole I want it in?"

John swallowed. The truth was, her pussy was looking very inviting. The crotch of her thong had been pushed to one side when he'd moved the back, bunching up next to her engorged labia. Her slit dripped with moisture, practically begging to be penetrated. But then (and his gaze travelled upwards slightly), anal sex was a forbidden pleasure, wasn't it? At least, everything he'd read suggested it was. And if it was what she wanted...John wanted to make her happy. He decided not to argue, presuming that if she liked him this much there'd be plenty of other opportunities to explore the rest of her body.

"I know," he said. Jade smiled at him and dropped onto her belly, wriggling over to the edge of the bed. She reached beneath and extracted a bottle of clear liquid. She tossed it to John.

"Lube," she explained. "Put it on your cock." He nodded and uncapped the bottle, squirting a generous amount of its contents into his hand. He slathered his penis in it, gasping as it warmed up against his hot skin. When he was done Jade got onto all fours again and said,

"Now some on my ass." John upended the bottle and drizzled a stream of lube into her crack. He put aside the bottle and started to work the slippery fluid into her arse. She moaned as his fingers moved over her arsehole, coating it in wetness.

"Get some inside," she whispered hoarsely. "Stick your fingers in." John made sure his index finger was properly lubed, then tentatively pressed it against her hole. It slipped in easily. The heat inside her was phenomenal; he almost imagined that his finger was being scalded. Jade squealed as he began to wiggle his finger around, spreading the lube on her walls. She felt quite slick already; traces of the stuff that had eased the passage of her plug remaining.

"Oooooooooh..." Jade groaned, "that feels great, how did you get so good at that?"

When Jade's insides were thoroughly covered, John pulled out his finger. Her sphincter gripped it almost longingly as he removed it. By now Jade was panting with desire, and John could feel his cock pulsing hard. Jade raised up her hips as high as she could; John grabbed her waist and pulled himself close, his prick bobbing against her butt. Jade practically wailed,

"Do it John! Fuck me, fuck my ass!"

John needed no further encouragement. Taking one of his hands off her waist for a moment, he guided the tip of his cock to her hole and in one smooth thrust, buried himself in her to the root. Jade howled in ecstasy. After checking to see that he hadn't hurt her, John began to follow her command. Her practised arse took him easily, and soon the sounds of their lovemaking filled the room, her moans and squeals, his gasps and grunts, his thighs slapping against her buttocks and his balls against her pussy.

John groaned. She was so tight around him, the pleasure shooting up from his groin threatened to double him over. He didn't think he could last long at all. Fortunately, Jade seemed to be enjoying it as much as him, pushing her hips back to meet his every thrust, desperately seeking to take him as deep as she could. John could have sworn that he felt her walls rippling around his cock, massaging it with little contractions and relaxations. It was; Jade had long since learnt to increase her pleasure by squeezing her anal muscles around anything hard between them. Each little flex brought her to greater heights of ecstasy. Her moans became screams, her gasps incoherent exhortations of 'Fuck!' and 'Harder!' Her hands clutched the sheets in a death grip, a little stream of drool trickled out over her lips.

John was similarly transported. His hands left their perch on Jade's waist and went to her buttocks, squeezing them hard. His nails left red marks on her skin as he yanked her back against him, her own movements drifting into insignificance against his onslaught. A veil of desire fell over his eyes, filling his mind with thoughts of dominance and control. Almost without knowing why, John raised his hand and brought it whistling down onto Jade's flank. A resounding slap echoed across the room. Jade yelped and her eyes shot wide open. She whipped her head round, her hair straggling across her flushed and sweaty face.

“If that all you've got?” she growled.

John rose to her challenge. He spanked her again and again, each slap drawing a scream and a yell of 'YES!' from Jade's lips. John's palm stung, but he didn't notice. As he spanked her harder, his thrusts increased in speed, and a pleasant red tinge developed on Jade's buttock. When at last his arm was too tired to continue, he let it drop to his side and bent his entire body over hers. He took her hair in his teeth and moved it out of the way. He nibbled at the nape of her neck. Jade squealed in delight and bent her head back, rubbing her cheek against John's. He kissed her and then reached under her chest to squeeze her breasts, pinching her diamond-hard nipples.

That was all it took. The added sensations pushed Jade over the edge, her voice all but cracking as she screamed out her peak. Her arsehole went into overdrive, squeezing John's cock with unparalleled intensity. A few more spastic thrusts and John came himself, filling her arse with his seed. His cock slipped out of her with a pop, dragging a trail of cum behind it. He sat back, his penis drooping and dribbling a trail of semen over the sheets.  
He watched Jade recover from her climax. She collapsed onto the bed and trembled as her aftershocks passed over her. Her twitching anus oozed a mix of John's ejaculation and lube down her thighs. She lay there gasping for a while, then presently rolled over and smiled a very happy smile.

“Okay,” she puffed, “you know how to fuck a girl.”

“I never knew it could feel that good,” John said dreamily. He smiled back and wriggled over to her, wrapping her sweaty body in his arms. Jade shifted uncomfortably, rubbing her bottom.

“You spanked me really hard. I wasn't expecting that. Felt good though.” She fell silent for a moment and then continued. “Where did you put my butt plug?”

“Huh? It's over there. You want to put it back in already?”

Jade scrambled over and picked up her toy. She pushed it between her buttocks and inserted it into herself with a wet, squishy noise. She sighed in satisfaction and returned to John's side.

“I want to keep part of you in me for a while.”

They lay together for a while, sharing kisses and whispering sweet nothings to one another. After a while, John moved to get up.

“Where are you going?” Jade asked.

“I need the bathroom,” he replied.

“There'll be plenty of time for a shower later. Stay with me a while longer.”

“No, I mean, I NEED the bathroom. To pee.”

“Oh, is that all?” Jade got to her knees and stretched languorously. “Stand up,” she said. A little confused, John stood up, somewhat unbalanced on the soft mattress. Jade took hold of his cock and gently licked the tip, then opened her mouth as wide as she could, holding his member so it pointed between her lips.

“'Kay, guh,” she mumbled.

“You mean you want me to...in your mouth?” John was shocked for a moment. Then he grinned and said, “Jade Harley, I think I finally get you.” With a sigh of relief, he relaxed his bladder and let a stream of hot piss leap from his cock to splash in Jade's mouth. She gulped furiously, her throat methodically swallowing every ounce, letting not one drop spill. Soon the torrent became a trickle, then a drip. Jade kept swallowing and then, when her mouth was empty, stuck out her tongue and licked the last few droplets from John's cockhead. She licked the inside of her mouth clean and said,

“Delicious.”

“Has anyone told you...”

“...that I'm seriously weird?”

“Yep.” They both smiled, and laid down in each other's arms.

“Jade,” John said. “I want to kiss you.”

“Even after you peed in my mouth?”

“Even after that.”

They kissed, and Jade blissfully began to imagine the things they could do over the next month.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and John explore the island, and each other.

John awoke to sunlight streaming through the window behind the bed he lay on. For a moment he had no idea where he was. The room he was in was full of unfamiliar decorations and clutter. Then his memory kicked in. He recalled the previous day and smiled. Slipping out of bed, he looked around for his clothes. He'd forgotten where he'd put his suitcase, but he was sure it would turn up eventually. For the time being he turned his attention to the clothes he'd been wearing yesterday. He frowned. His shoes, socks, pants and boxers were there, but his shirt had gone. Shrugging, he put on what remained of his outfit and walked down the stairs in search of Jade.

After a bit of experimentation with the transportalizers, he wound up outside the kitchen. Music streamed out through the door, mingling with tuneful humming. John peeked through the door. Sure enough, Jade was inside, working at the counter, her lunchtop sitting next to her playing cheerful melodies. She was wearing John's shirt; white sea-salt still crusted around the hem. It just about covered her butt. A flash of green thong was visible beneath it.

John grinned and sneaked up on her. He gave her arse a light swat, making her squeal. Before she could turn around, John wrapped his arms around her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and said,

“Morning Jade. That was for stealing my shirt!”

Jade giggled and said, “And since when did you get so possessive?”

“Ever since a certain black-haired beauty woke up my animal side.”

“Suave too. Did you steal that line from one of your terrible movies?”

“Maybe,” John admitted. He ran a hand down her back and across her bottom, giving it a squeeze as he slipped his hand beneath his shirt. Nestled between her buttocks beneath the thin fabric of her thong was a familiar hard, metallic object. John gave it a quick tug, making Jade squeal again.

“Still wearing your plug then?”

“Of course. And...” Jade wriggled around in John's arms to face him, “...I used a special lube. It's got capsaicin in it.”

“Capsaicin? Like the stuff in chilli peppers? Doesn't that hurt?”

“Noooo. It's all warm and tingly. It makes me feel frisky all day whenever I use it.”

“Ohhhh. So I have something to look forward to today then?”

“You sure do! A nice tour around the island,” she said teasingly. Jade kissed John on the nose and turned back to the counter. “Help me with the picnic?” she asked.

John uncoiled his arms from around her and turned his attention to the basket sitting on the worktop. He helped Jade pile in sandwiches, salads, cold meats, cakes and pies, plus sundry other delicious items.

“We can have breakfast on the mountain top,” Jade said as she closed the lid, “and then start looking around.”

“Sounds good. But uh...” He indicated his shirtlessness.

“Oh yeah, I guess I'll need something too. Stay here, I'll go and find your stuff.”

Jade left the room and stepped onto the transportalizer. John waited for a while, and presently she returned carrying a bundle of clothes.

“Here you go,” she said, handing him a sleeveless white vest. “I hope you don't mind me going through your stuff. I thought that looked about right. It's hot outside today.”

“That's fine,” John said. He put on the vest, watching Jade out of the corner of his eye as she stripped off his shirt, revealing the pale tanlines around her perky little breasts. She replaced the shirt with a blue tube-top, then covered up her thong with a pair of shorts. She put on her shoes and socks and went back over to John.

“One more thing,” she said. She produced a bottle of sun cream and squeezed out a blob onto her hand. She rubbed it between her palms and started to massage it into John's shoulders. He sighed in pleasure at the touch of the cool cream and her firm caresses.

“I'm pretty used to it by now,” Jade said, looking at her tanned skin, “but the sun's strong here. You might burn. Oh gosh!” Jade put a hand to her mouth, a sudden worry overtaking her. “Rose and Dave are so pale. They're just going to be a mass of sunburns.”

“Don't panic,” John said. “They're in some pretty hot places right now. They must know how to take care of themselves.”

“You're right.” She finished anointing John and rubbed a little more lotion over her own arms and shoulders. “There. I think we're set.” She went back over to the counter and washed her hands clean in the sink, then picked up the picnic basket in one hand. She walked back to John and offered her other arm to him. He wrapped his own arm around it, smiling. Jade giggled.

“Shall we then, Mr. Egbert?”

“Most certainly, Miss Harley.”

They walked out of the kitchen, encountering only a little trouble when they both tried to go through the door at the same time. They negotiated their way through and stepped onto the transportalizer pad, which helpfully deposited them onto a pad just outside the house.

The sun outside was hot, but the wind was fierce. John and Jade both shivered, and John wondered whether it was such a good idea to eat on the exposed mountaintop. Jade seemed to know what she was doing though, and led him over to an outcropping of rock that sheltered them perfectly. John soon felt warm again.

They sat down, backs to the rock. Jade let go of John's arm and put the picnic basket down, opening it. She reached in and passed a boiled egg to John, who took it and bit in. Jade took one of her own, took a bite, swallowed and sighed happily.

“This is a nice way to start the day, isn't it?” she said. “Good food, lovely view.” She gestured at the green, golden and blue expanse below them.

“Boo'ful gir'” John mumbled through a mouthful of egg. Jade laughed, pucnhed him in the arm and said,

“I know you've always been sweet John, but you got charming too. Table manners need some work though.”

“Sorry,” John said, swallowing. “I couldn't let the moment pass.”

They chattered inconsequently as they slowly worked their way through the breakfast items in the basket. When they were both sated, Jade repacked the basket and got to her feet. John stood beside her.

“Up for some walking then?” Jade asked. “The places I want to show you don't have transportalizers. Besides, it's fun walking down the mountain path.”

“Sure!”

They strolled past the imposing bulk of Jade's house and set their feet upon the spiralling path that led down to the base of the mountain. John was a little wary at first. The path seemed very narrow and the drop from the edge was extremely high and steep. The wind was strong as well, plucking at him from every side except the one shielded by the mountain, which changed with every step he took. Jade seemed entirely unconcerned by all this, skipping down the path far more quickly than John was comfortable with.

“Wait up!” he called, catching up with her as best he could. Jade slowed down a little, matching his pace more closely. As they went further down the wind died away and John got a bit more confident. The path widened out and it started to take longer to longer to go all the way around the mountain. They made another circuit and the bare rock gave way to bright greenery. A couple of switchbacks brought them down through the foothills, and the ground levelled out, their feet now falling on soft, springy grass.

“See, fun huh?” Jade said.

“Uh, yeah,” John said, panting slightly. “So where now?”

“The volcano,” Jade replied, pointing at it.

John eyed it nervously. “We're not climbing that today, are we?”

“Noooo. We'll just go to the bottom. But we should go up there one day. It's got the best view on the island.”

“Okay. But can we transportalize down this hill when we do that?”

“Lazy! We'll soon have you in shape.”

“I am in shape!”

“Yeah, round. Come on!”

Jade set off at a brisk pace towards the volcano. They passed through little tropical woods and waded through fields of tall grass. The sun rose higher in the sky and John began to sweat, little droplets beading on his forehead. He was grateful for the sun cream. Jade had pulled ahead again. She was sweating too, the curve of her back between her top and her shorts glistening. John took the opportunity to admire the sway of her arse. He had to admit, dressed up the way she was, with her skimpy top and her tight shorts, she was extremely alluring. He felt a tingling in his loins, and hoped that her promised 'friskiness' would come into play soon.

The greenery faded away, once again leaving them in a barren, rocky landscape. Although he knew the volcano was dormant, John fancied that he could smell a faintly sulphury scent in the air. Scattered here and there were big, black rocks, incredibly smooth with glassy surfaces.

“Aren't these amazing?” Jade said, looking back over her shoulder at John. “There's a really huge one just over this ridge, come and see it!”

She set off at a run. John grinned and followed her, losing sight of her as she crested the hill. He scrambled up after her and stood on the top, scanning the dip blow for any sign of her. He couldn't see her, but the black rock she spoke of was there. It was indeed immense, and glistened with an almost pearlescent lustre. It took John's already short breath away. He slowly descended the hill and went up to the rock, putting a hand up against it. It was very warm, trapping the heat of the sun and slowly releasing it.

“Boo!” Jade leapt out from behind the rock and ran up to John, wrapping her arms around him and pushing him hard up against the glossy surface in front of him.

“Agh, okay, okay, you got me!” John laughed as Jade let him go, turning around to face her. “You were right about this rock. It's incredible.”

“Somedays I just like to come out here and lean against it until it gets too hot.” She did just that, leaning up against the rock beside John. Her eyes closed, and she tilted her head to rest it against John's shoulder.

“You smell sweaty already,” she murmured.

“So do you,” he replied. “It is hot.”

“Yes. It is.”

John mulled that last sentence over in his mind. His thoughts wandered back to the previous night; he remembered the sweet sounds of her screams and moans as she'd writhed beneath him. The feeling of his arousal. A feeling that crept into reality as he felt a rush of blood to his crotch.

“Jade?” he asked. “Do you want to make love?”

Jade opened her eyes in surprise. She thought she'd have to be the one to ask the question. Her plug and the tingling lube she'd used to slip it in had brought her arousal to a head much more quickly than she'd expected. She'd at least thought she'd be able to make it to lunch. But now she and John were here, in one of her favourite spots, and he was offering...it took her very little time to decide.

“Yes. Yes I do.”

John grinned and turned to embrace her. Jade closed her eyes and pursed her, lips, pulling him in close for a kiss. John gladly pressed his lips to hers, their tongues twining together as they both opened their mouths, inviting the other in. John slid his hand down Jade's thigh and hitched up the leg of her shorts, rubbing the silky skin beneath. Jade murmured pleasurably into his mouth and he grew bolder, running his hand up her shorts to probe her cleft through the fabric. Jade gasped and clenched her thighs around his hand as he slowly stroked her back and forth. She was incredibly warm; her heat tangible through her clothes. Finally, John moved his hand up to her waistband and slipped it beneath. Jade clung to him, her face bright red as he explored around her nethers. His fingers pushed the material of her thong up into her cleft, and a dribble of her moisture soaked it. He broke their kiss, and as he watched her pant under his touches said,

“You're ready for this, aren't you?”

“Yeeeeesssss,” she moaned. “Fuck me!”

“Okay,” he said soothingly, stepping back. “Take off your shorts.”

As Jade fumbled with her fastening, John bent down and untied her shoes. He pulled off her right one, then the left. As he placed them neatly to one side, Jade let her shorts drop down to her ankles. He removed those too, putting them atop her shoes. He stood up, admiring her near-naked body. Her damp green thong was all that stood between him and what he suddenly realised he urgently needed. He kicked his shoes away and yanked off his pants and boxers, his cock springing into full erection. Jade looked at it and smiled.

“So how are we doing this?” she said. “Shall I...EEEEK!” Her inquiry was cut off by a surprised shriek as John firmly grabbed hold of her thighs and hoisted her into the air, using the rock to support her back.

“Oh...oh wow,” Jade stammered. “I didn't know you were that strong.”

“You're not heavy,” he said. “And now...”

In one thrust he entered her. Jade gasped, stopping in the middle as a wave of pleasure overwhelmed her and made her breath catch in her throat. Her flower spread wide open for him, her slick tunnel stretching deliciously around his cock. Jade put her hands on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. With a little bit of her weight off his arms, John was free to start fucking her in earnest. He groaned as her walls clenched around his member, little ripples that sent waves of delight along his shaft. He kissed Jade again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close. Her nipples ground against his chest through her top, and she wished that there was some way of playing with them too. She conceded that their position probably wasn't the best for that.

Their embrace grew more passionate. John's thrusts became almost punishingly hard, the force reverberating throughout Jade's body and into the rock behind her. She didn't care; she simply moaned and wailed and urged him on with kisses to his cheeks, his mouth, his neck, and with little twitches of her hips. John kept his concentration on pleasuring her as best he could, and keeping her held up in the air. He lifted her up and down a little, seeking the best angles, the ones which made her moans transform into screams and which made her folds grind against his cock with such intensity that he could barely contain himself.

John's hand slipped on Jade's slick skin, and though she was far from being in danger of falling, for a moment one of his fingers brushed up against her plug. He grinned. He'd forgotten about that. He stopped pounding her for a moment and slowly adjusted his grip so that her thighs rested on his forearms and his hands could freely roam over her arse. Jade looked at him quizzically, then threw back her head and cried out in sheer joy as he both resumed his thrusts and started to play with that little steel beauty between her cheeks.

John was delighted with her reaction. Every move he made with the toy brought fresh screams from her mouth. He started to slowly wiggle it back and forth, letting it press into new parts of Jade's arsehole. He could feel the bulk of the plug through the thin wall separating her two holes, the steel pressing against his cock. It felt amazing, and he kept it in that position for a while. But Jade soon started to shift impatiently. She wanted more. John smiled indulgently and began to gently pull on the plug, making her sphincter stretch out around the thick bottom of the toy's body. Her squeals were ear-piercing.

Between John's unceasing attention to her pussy and her plug constantly moving around inside her, Jade soon found herself on the edge of an immense climax. She dug her nails deep into John's shoulders, threw back her head and screamed until her lungs were empty. Her walls throbbed hard around John's cock and she shuddered as the ecstasy from those contractions washed over her. Satisfied that he'd satisfied her, John bent the plug so that it once again pressed against his penis and pounded her until he came, moaning in sheer bliss as pleasure shot through him and his prick coated her walls in his seed.

Suddenly weary, John gently dropped Jade to her unsteady feet, helping her balance against the rock. She smiled at him, panting hard. She unclenched her fingers from around his neck and John suddenly noticed the pain from the scratches in his shoulders.

“Ow,” he complained. “Did you have to squeeze so hard?”

“Sorry,” Jade said, “but you were goooooood.”

“I didn't realise that plug of yours could be so useful.”

Jade reached behind herself and reseated the toy, letting it settle back into place after being so disturbed.

“It feels even better with someone else playing with it.”

Jade sighed, stretched and picked up her thong, stepping into it and drawing it up to her crotch. As she pulled it into place, she noticed her thighs were splattered with her juices, and a stream of John's cum dribbled from between her labia.

“Oh noooo!” she cried. “I forgot to bring things to clean up with!”

John shrugged, already putting his clothes back on. “Doesn't matter. Who's going to notice.”

“Bec might,” she replied, nervously biting his knuckle.

“He's a dog. He'll just think we smell good.”

Jade giggled. “Yeah, you're right.” She finished donning her panties and put on her shorts. Her shoes swiftly followed. She watched John tie his laces and when he was done said,

“Ready for another walk then? Not too tired?”

“Nope, I'm good to go!”

Jade picked up the picnic basket and linked arms with John. They strolled their way back down the slopes of the volcano, guided by the curve of the land down to the shores of the meteoric lagoon that made up the centre of the island. They passed through a few more stands of trees and emerged blinking into the sunlight, a verdant field of grass spread out in front of them, followed by the sparkling azure curve of the lagoon. Out in the middle of the water, towering above the land around it was an indescribably ancient temple; a huge cuboid block, slightly stepped, with a set of stairs that were so steep they were practically a ladder leading up to an ominous black archway.

“Bec still doesn't let you in there, does he?” John asked.

“No. It's the only way I can get him to show up these days. Even after we finished the game he didn't want me to go in.”

“Huh. And I remember when we diverted the meteor that made it.”

“Yeah. We were great at that game.”

“We were the best. Hey, do you still have your talents from it?”

“Sort of. They're not as powerful as they were. I always know where things are though. And look, here we are!”

They stood on the shores of the lagoon, looking out across the gently lapping waters. The shattered chain of islets surrounding it kept the swell of the sea at bay, turning even the most fierce Pacific waves into tiny ripples. The lagoon was the perfect habitat for a strange breed of salt-water lilies. Their flowers, each brightly and differently coloured sat upon immense pads that looked like little islands themselves.

“Here we are,” John repeated after Jade. “So, anything special to show me here? More special than it already is, I mean.”

“Oh, just watch. You won't believe it.”

Jade rummaged around in the picnic basket and rummaged around.

“Ah, here it is!” she said, pulling out a thin tube. John looked closer and saw that it was a flute. Jade brought it to her lips and stepped up to the edge of the lagoon. She played a short series of trilling notes. For a moment, nothing happened. A bird chirped back in response. And then, with a surge of water, a set of smaller lily pads popped up, a trail leading from the shore to one of the bigger lilies. John found himself applauding. Jade turned, grinned and gave a bow.

“Told you you'd be impressed,” she said, putting her flute back in the basket. “You can stand on them too. Let's go over to the big one.”

“Okay!”

“One more thing,” she said as she bent to untie her shoes. “I think we should be naked.”

“What? Why?”

“Oh John. Do you even need to ask that question?” She finished disrobing, threw a teasing glance over her shoulder and skipped on to the first lily pad, stepping lithely to the one after that. John could see the emerald jewel of her plug glittering between her buttocks as she picked her way over to the big lily.

With that sight tempting him, John stripped as quickly as he could. He stepped up to the water's edge and carefully placed his foot upon the closest pad. The leaf was cool beneath his sole, and as he placed his weight upon it a trickle of water flowed over the edge, running between his toes. He unsteadily placed both his feet on the pad, and was amazed when it bore his weight. He bounded across the trail of pads as Jade had done, balancing carefully on each one until he reached his destination.

Jade was languorously sprawled out across the flower of the lily, her arms flung coquettishly over her breasts and privates. The petals of the flower had been gently pushed aside, and a sweet, heavy, almost cloying scent hung in the air. John inhaled deeply and smiled. He stepped up to Jade, his shadow falling over her.

“Oh my,” Jade said, her eyes wide in mock fear. “A horrible ugly brute has come to ravage the poor innocent flower maiden!”

“Hey! Horrible? Ugly?”

“Play along, stupid.”

“Ah, okay. Uh, graaaagh, I am Jahn the Mighty, deflowerer of flower maidens!”

“Oh noooo! What will Jahn the Mighty do with his terrible war club!”

John looked down. Oh yes, that was a fine war club indeed. Now what would he do with it?

“First, Jahn the Mighty will leap upon the defenseless flower maiden!” He did as he said, jumping atop the flower, covering Jade's body with his own. As he landed, the impact made the scent surrounding them grow in intensity. John's head swam.

“Wow, uh Jade, forget the roleplaying for a moment,” he said. “These flowers aren't...mmm...weird are they?”

“Naaah,” she replied. “It's just the smell which does that.” She smiled sleepily. “But I know how you feel. It's getting to me too. Fuck me, John. Nice and slow.”

He did so, reaching down to part Jade's own flower with his fingers and guiding himself in. Jade murmured delightedly. She kissed his neck as he gradually entered her. He could feel the remnants of the last load he'd pumped into her, but didn't let it deter him. If anything it made her pussy even more deliciously slippery, letting him slide in and out with ease. They rocked back and forth, leisurely grinding against each other. Their noises of pleasure were relaxed murmurs and sighs rather than the fevered moans and screams of their previous encounters.

As the smell of the flower and the sounds of the lagoon wafted around them, John and Jade made tender, delicate love. Jade dug her fingers into John’s shoulders, not her nails this time, but her soft fingertips. She gently massaged his tendons, and as he dropped into a more relaxed position he returned the favour, brushing one of his hands over her breasts, kneading those little mounds as best he could. Jade took her hands off his shoulder and started to play with his nipples, tickling and teasing.

John lazily pulled himself up and took hold of Jade's legs, behind her knees. He opened them wide and started to fuck her from a different angle, going no faster but much deeper. He would slowly push himself into her, drawing a long, shuddering gasp from her mouth, and then with just as much ease pull back out. Jade sighed happily, running one hand across John's chest. Her other hand casually plucked at the inflorescences surrounding them. The scent of the flower grew stronger again, and John yawned.

“'M gonna fall asleep like this,” he mumbled.

Jade smiled indulgently and said “Am I that boring?” She pulled back from him and sat up, saying “Lie down where I was.”

John flopped onto the flower and rolled over. The puffy structure in the centre of the lily's petals was firm but yielding, morphing around his body as he sank into it. He was pushed down further as Jade climbed over him, straddling his hips on her knees. His cock stood up straight between her thighs, and nibbling a little on her lip, she lowered herself onto it, impaling herself inch by inch. With a little squeak she bottomed out, her labia wrapped tight around the base of John's prick. As slowly as he'd screwed her she screwed him, raising herself up before dropping down.

John reached out and pulled her down to him, bending his neck to suckle at her nipple. His tongue circled her areola, before flicking over her erect little bud. His hands gripped her arse and guided her thrusts, slowing her when she went too fast and speeding her when she was too slow. In this way they gradually built themselves up to their peak, their pleasure slowly rising as the minutes passed by.

When it came, Jade's climax was as calm as the rest of their lovemaking. With a quiet moan she fell across John's chest, shivering deliciously as her orgasm slowly spread out through her. In contrast to their previous gentleness, her pussy pulsed powerfully around John's cock, sending a thrill through him. He let himself go, groaning as his cock throbbed in time with her walls. Another few bursts of his cum splattered across her insides.

They lay tangled together, feeling incredibly warm and contented. They wrapped their arms around each other's bodies, revelling in their closeness. As John's cock softened and slipped out of Jade's cleft, their post-orgasmic bliss, the smell of the flower, the swell of the waves and the heat of the sun conspired to put them to sleep. They slumbered in each other's arms until a cool breeze woke them both back up. Drowsily, they got up and left the lily pad. Without their weight holding the petals down, the flower closed up behind them.

When they reached the shore they dressed in silence, neither one of them wanting to ruin the moment they'd shared. Not a word passed between them until John's stomach rumbled loudly. Jade giggled.

“Well that's one way of breaking the silence,” she said, giggling. “Hungry?”

“Yeah, very,” John replied as he pulled on his shoes.

“Well if you're up for a little more walking I know a great place to sit and have lunch.”

“Sure thing! Lead on.”

Jade took John by the hand and pulled him along, following the shore of the lagoon. A set of tumbled ruins in the distance drew closer. They looked similar to the tower of Jade's house, a large cylindrical spire topped by a sphere, with a similarly shaped but smaller tower sprouting from the side. The top half of the large tower had collapsed, lying a short distance away from the base of the structure. A large stand of trees had grown up around the ruins, which John and Jade shortly stood beneath. It was cool and shady beneath the spreading boughs; a welcome change from the glaring sun that blanketed most of the island.

Between the two parts of the ruin, scattered around a sun-dappled glade were a number of vast stone slabs, cracked and mossy. Jade sat down on one and patted the space next to herself. John didn't notice. He was distracted by the ruins looming over the trees around them. They spoke to him of high adventure, of daring archaeologists fighting wicked enemies and unearthing ancient treasures, romances with the princesses of lost civilizations; all the kinds of things that went into his beloved cheesy action movies. He was brought out of his reverie by Jade's voice.

“Are you going to eat something, John?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, sure.” His gaze slowly travelled to the ruins again as he walked over to her and sat down.

“Amazing, aren't they?” Jade said, reaching into the picnic basket and handing him a sandwich. “You can go poke around them later. Eat something first though. You need your energy.” She giggled. “I need your energy. There's still a lot of the day to go.”

John bit into the sandwich. It was very good, and his attention was temporarily distracted from his ideas of dramatic, amateur archaeology. He and Jade ate their way through a good portion of the picnic basket, and finished off their lunch with a series of little cakes that Jade drizzled with chocolate sauce from a squeezy bottle. When they were done, Jade sighed in contentment and lay back on the stone. John's interest in the ruins once again surged.

“I'm going to have a look at these things,” he said to her. “Are you okay staying here for a moment?”

“Yeah, I'll be fine. Go be Indy.”

John chuckled and hurried off. The glade disappeared from his view as he rounded the bulk of the big tower, peering at its base for mysterious apertures or hidden pressure plates. Admittedly, the ruin was fairly plain and workmanlike. There were no ancient inscriptions, or indeed anything that indicated what the structure was intended to do. The frog temple itself would be a much better place to explore, but as Jade had mentioned, her pet and guardian wouldn't let them get anywhere near it. Of course, he already had a fairly good idea of what the temple was for from his time playing the game. But he'd always wondered what the outer buildings signified, if indeed they did signify anything at all.

His musings were broken when he heard a sound that chilled his blood. It was Jade. She was shouting.

“John! Help!”

John sprinted off into the little wood, pushing undergrowth out of his way as he charged back to the clearing. When he arrived, terrified for his paradox sister's safety and completely out of breath, he was not at all pleased to see her sitting safely where he'd left her.

Although, not quite how he'd left her. She was naked for one thing. And a brown dribble of chocolate sauce ran down from between her breasts to just above her pubis. She flashed him a wicked grin and said,

“I was packing everything away when I accidentally spilt chocolate sauce on myself.” She paused for a moment. “Also my clothes fell off.”

“Don't...scare...me...like...that,” John puffed.

“Aww, I was never in any danger. Grandpa shot everything dangerous here.”

“I didn't know that!” John said, reproachful.

“Okay, okay, I'm sorry.” Jade managed a contrite look for a few seconds before her grin returned to her face. “Now are you going to help me clean up or what?”

Letting his anger at her deception fade away, John replied,

“Well...maybe. If you promise not to do that again.”

“I promise.”

John couldn't help but smile. He went towards her, slipping off his clothes as he went. He was getting pretty good at that, he realised.

Jade's position on the mossy stone block put her at just about head-height. He gave her a quick kiss, then trailed his tongue down her cheek, across her neck and down her chest to lick at the start of the path of chocolate sauce. He moved his head to the side and gave her right nipple a quick suck, making her gasp as he drew the erect pink gooseflesh into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around it and drew back, stretching out her breast until it escaped his grasp with a sudden pop. He put his tongue to her skin once again and went to the right, giving her other breast the same treatment. Satisfied that he'd gotten her attention, John returned to the centre of her torso and started to lick up the chocolate again, slowly crouching as the sweet syrup lured him down her body.

He unhurriedly crossed her chest, went over her solar plexus, then started on her stomach. The further down John went, the more fidgety Jade got, her skin tingling at the passage of his tongue. She stifled a moan as he dipped the tip of his tongue into her navel, never imagining that such a comparatively innocent act could excite her as it did. There were just a few more inches separating him and the place that needed his touch so much. He licked up the last of the chocolate and took his tongue away from her skin.

“Well, I guess that's all of it,” John said. “Oh well, time to get dressed and moved on I suppose.” He made no motion towards doing so.

Jade played his game. “Maybe...you could lick me just a little more?” she suggested.

“But why? I've already licked it all off. You're nice and clean. Unless...”

“Yes?”

“You spilt some somewhere else.”

Jade clasped her hands to her face. “You're right! I might have done! You'd better check all over to make sure.”

John leaned to the side. “Did you drop any...” He kissed her knee. “...here?”

“Nooooo,” Jade said, giggling.

“Then maybe it's a bit further along.” He licked around her thigh, keeping close to her knee. “Nothing here.”

“A liiiittle bit further?” Jade suggested.

“Okay, but I really don't think I'll find anything.” He ran his tongue up her inner thigh. Jade could feel the traces of his breath against her mound. “Nope, nothing. I'll have one last search.” Jade held her breath and bit her lip as he closed the last few centimetres between her thigh and her slit.

“Absolutely nothing,” John said after he licked just next to the point where she started getting really sensitive. Jade almost called him something offensive. John waited one, two, three seconds, then broke the tension. “Oh wait, one last place to check!”

With a suddenness that gave Jade absolutely no warning whatsoever, John ran his tongue up the length of her vulva, giving her erect clit a little flick of his tongue as he reached the top. Jade exhaled, inadvertently uttering a high, wavering moan that left her blushing at how desperately slutty it sounded. John surfaced and said,

“Whoooa, that's sweet! You must have dropped the entire bottle in there! You must be more careful next time. Just think how hard and how long I'm going to have to lick before I get it all out!”

Jade collapsed into fits of laughter. She leaned back on her arms and raised her hips, offering her honeypot to John. He grabbed her waist and dived in, eagerly burying his face in her muff. With little experience but much enthusiasm he began to lick, parting her lips with his tongue and pressing it as deep as he could inside her. He tongued the edges of her hole and was rewarded with a gush of her juices. He could taste his own cum in them, but he didn't mind. He kept on lapping as the sticky mixture dribbled down his chin. Jade was already moaning like crazy, her hips twitching as she resisted the urge to just clamp her legs tight around his head.

As John licked, he learned what pleased Jade the most, deducing her most sensitive places from her squeaks and her body tensing whenever his tongue probed a particularly delicate spot. He began to divide her attentions between her vagina and her clitoris, taking one of his hands off her waist and gently finger-fucking the former while he slowly teased the hood of the latter. His tongue roved over that tender skin, covering it in little circles of saliva and occasionally flicking out to send a thrill through the end of her tumescent button. And then he would switch, letting his thumb dab delicately at her jewel while he fastened his lips to her entrance and drove his tongue in, slurping hard at her insides.

John had been hard since the moment his tongue had touched Jade's skin. But her excited little noises, the sight and smell of her pussy had tempered that hardness into a volcanic, red-hot pulse that could not be ignored. Not wanting to interrupt his work, John let his other hand drop down to his crotch, gripping his erection and vigorously pumping it. Though her eyes were clenched shut in bliss for the most part, Jade soon noticed.

“Mmm, John...John?” she said. He was too involved in pleasuring her to notice her voice. Jade smiled and tapped him on the head. He looked up with a pussy-juice smeared face.

“Huh? Not enough?” he asked.

“No, you're great! I just want to know whether you want me to take care of that for you,” she said, waving in the vague direction of his crotch.

“Oh. Yeah, but then you won't be...”

“Yes I will! I have an idea. Lie down on the stone.”

John reluctantly pulled himself away from his delightful position and climbed up onto the fallen block, his cock bobbing between his thighs. He lay down as Jade commanded. The moss was soft and cool, feeling almost like the lily flower had. He looked straight up in the air, seeing flashes of blue sky and sunlight through the green canopy of the glade. At least, he did see all that, until it was obscured by Jade's hindquarters.

She was on all fours, waving her nethers tantalisingly over his face. A few drips of her juices fell from her cleft onto his nose, making John giggle. Jade carefully lowered herself so that John's increasingly talented tongue could get back to its work. John eagerly reached out and gripped her butt, bending his neck until his mouth met her slit. Jade sighed at the return of that exquisite stimulation and turned her attention to John’s own raging need. She knew not to tease this time; her mouth went straight over the end of that monster and she started to suck hard. Her cheeks hollowed and ballooned, her tongue furiously circled his head and ran down his shaft as she started to bob her head. John groaned into her pussy, rewarding her with an intensification of his efforts.

It was at that point that John realised how he could really reward her. Jade felt a sudden tightening in her anus. Her lips left John's cock, a trail of saliva remaining connected between the tip and her mouth as she looked over her shoulder to see what he was doing.

“H-hey, are you taking out my butt plug?” she asked, stuttering a little as the wonderful stretching sensation washed over her.

“Mmmhmm,” John mumured. He was transfixed by the sight of her rosebud slipping over the bottom of the bulk inside it, then contracting back down to a neat little ring as he pulled the toy all the way out. Jade bit her lip, feeling suddenly empty. John put the plug off to one side, standing it on its base so it wouldn't get dirty.

“What are you doing back there?”

“I know what you like,” John said, massaging her buttocks; spreading them apart. Jade realised what his intentions were.

“Oh! Oh John, thank you! You're more than welcome to toss my salad.” She frowned thoughtfully, then grinned. “But you do remember there's some chillies in it, right? Are you going to be okay?”

“I'll be fine. How spicy can that lube of yours be?” He flicked out his tongue and licked his way up her crack.

Seconds later he'd pulled back again, his tongue hanging from his mouth as he blew air across it. Jade giggled madly.

“John, you know how freaky I am! I can handle it, you can't!”

“Ith fine,” he replied, “juth thupised muh ith a'. Tinguth mah thon'.”

As if to prove it, he stiffened his tongue once again and pressed it up against Jade's slick, spicy hole. He slurped as enthusiastically as he had at her slightly lower parts. Jade couldn't help but moan. She hoped he could keep it up. What he was doing to her felt amazing, and she vowed to do whatever she could to get him to do it again. She seemed to recall having a bottle of cherry-flavour lube stashed away somewhere...

John found himself doing perfectly well without such encouragements. The initial shock of the lube had worn off, fading into a warmth on his tongue and a tingle on his lips. He found her sphincter, slackened by the passage of the plug, marvellously easy to manipulate. He pursed his lips put them right up against her pucker, pushing his tongue inside. Jade yelped in pure elation. His tongue wriggling around in there felt so good she almost couldn't stand it. To distract herself she turned back to his cock and started sucking it once more.

They pleasured each other like that; lips joined to nethers, becoming a licentious ouroboros concerned by nothing other than its own ecstasy. Using one hand to spread her arse cheeks, John shaped the fingers of his other hand into an arrowhead and plunged them into Jade's swampy cunt, furiously drilling her with his digits as he reamed her back door with his tongue. Jade squealed around his cock as his hand went further and further in, coming up to the knuckles. She didn't think she was ready for a full fisting yet, but John didn't seem inclined to do that, pulling his arm back as her labia started to close around the base of his fingers. She tossed her head, flicking her hair over her shoulders, and began to fellate him ever more vigorously, the head of his member grinding up against the back of her throat.

John pulled his tongue out of Jade's arse. She whimpered in protest, but he soon replaced that wriggling little muscle with the same fingers that had been in her pussy. Slick with her juices, they slipped in easily, returning to Jade that sense of fullness she loved so much. As he slowly pumped his hand in and out, he lowered his mouth and brought it back to her pussy. He didn't even bother with technique this time, merely sticking his tongue out as far out as he could and slathering it all over her parted folds. Jade felt a familiar tingle build up in her privates as the traces of warming lube on his tongue hit her most sensitive nerves.

Jade found it increasingly difficult to concentrate as she managed to make John's cock penetrate her throat. The feelings welling up behind her were indescribably good, and she felt guilty about not giving him the same pleasure in return. She didn't dare use either of her hands, worried that resting on only one arm would let one of the spasms rolling up from her loins be enough to unbalance her. Instead she let her entire being concentrate in her mouth, intent on giving him the best blowjob he'd ever had. Which, given that his only previous one had been yesterday, wouldn't be too hard. Jade was sure she could beat her own record.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Jade sank John's length deep into her throat. Her nose pushed up against his balls, and she forced her tongue out the side of her mouth, flicking the tip across those hairy little orbs. Her lungs began to ache, and she pulled back to take a breath. She took him back in, going a little shallower but much faster. She jerked her head back and forth, her drool running in rivulets down his shaft. She could feel him quiver, and his licks became slightly uncertain, although no less pleasing. Jade smiled inwardly. She knew she was finally matching his efforts.

John was off in a blissful world of his own. The scent of her aroused pussy was intoxicating, her muffled squeals were like music, her lips around his prick were like the kisses of angels. His licks oscillated from her arse to her pussy, crossing the swathe of flesh between them in long, slow sweeps. He licked hard at one hole for a few seconds, then transferred his attentions to the other. Jade's legs were trembling; she could barely hold herself up. After John gave her clit a furious lashing, then dug his tongue deep into her arsehole, she came. Her fluttering pussy sprayed its surfeit of juices over John's neck and then his face as he dipped his head to lap at the glorious torrent.

The surge of ecstasy that filled Jade was almost overpowering, but she vowed to keep her head (and continue giving it to John). With one final flurry of sucking and slurping, she brought John to his peak. He'd barely even noticed he was near it, but the burst of relief hit him with impossible force. He slumped back onto the slab as his balls sprayed their payload down Jade's gullet. She pulled her mouth of his spasming member and collapsed with her arse up and her face in his crotch.

They lay tangled together like that for a while, John's cock oozing cum into Jade's hair, her pussy drooling its juices over his chest. Presently they regained their faculties, and Jade sat up, swinging her legs off John and sitting on the edge of the block. John sat up too, smiling inanely.

“Jade, you're the best,” he half whispered.

“Sorry, but you're wrong,” she said. “It's you.”

“No you.”

“You.”

“You.”

“Wrong wrong wrong! You.”

“Youyouyouyouyouyouyou!”

They turned to look at each other and burst into fits of laughter, pulling together and hugging tightly.

“Love you, Jade.”

“Love you, John.”

They kissed, a brief, almost chaste peck before they broke the hug. Jade said,

“Shall we move on? There's still plenty of hours left. And lots more of the island to see!”

They went for their clothes. Jade made sure to re-insert her treasured butt plug first. It slipped in easily, still covered in the lube that had given so much trouble to John at first. But the saliva covering her tight little hole that also aided the plug's passage was a testament to his desire to please her.

The pair were covered in each other's secretions, but they threw on their clothes anyway, no longer caring about such petty concerns. In fact, as the day passed they began to revel in their filth, their bodies becoming sweat-slicked, their hair becoming wild knotted tangles as they fucked their way across the island. As the sun followed the downwards half of its cycle, Jade and John brought each other to orgasm countless times. They licked, sucked, caressed, pounded. They fucked against trees, against rocks, on short and in long grass. Each time they coupled they found themselves wanting more of each other, the flame of their desire burning higher, satisfied yet unsatisfied by every encounter.

And so they found themselves sprawled out across a towel on the very same beach at which John had arrived. The sun was sinking below the horizon, casting a deep orange sheen across the ocean. They were fucking tenderly and violently by turns, the delights and the excitements of the day building into this one final tryst.

“This...has been...the best day of my life,” John huffed as he inflicted a series of dark red love bites on Jade's neck.

“Not me,” gasped Jade as her fingernails broke the skin of his buttocks, her desperate attempts to pull his cock further into her snatch causing them to dig deep into his flesh.

“No?” John asked, squeezing her breasts.

“Nope...it was yesterday. AAAAH!” She twitched and came, John's pistoning hips bringing her over the edge. She recovered and continued. “Yesterday, when I saw you here. Because I knew we could do all this. Woo, I think I'm done.”

“Me...tooooo!” John groaned as his balls gave up the last couple of drops of his semen. He flopped out of her and fell back into the sand.

“Not you best day then?” he said.

“Not the best. But pretty damn good.”

They smiled, dressed and began the walk back to the house as the sky turned dark blue and the stars started to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this chapter was longer than any of my other fics. Wooo! More to come, follow me on geistygeist.tumblr.com for updates :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade heads out on her own to meet up with Becquerel, while John grows bored in her bedroom.

John and Jade peered glumly out of Jade's bedroom window. The bright tropical landscape of her island seemed to have had the colour drained from it by the grey skies above, and the grass and trees waved as a mild but unfriendly wind blew over the island.

“I thought it was supposed to be warm here all the time?” John said.

“Yeah,” Jade sighed, “sometimes it gets like this. I don't think there's a storm coming, but...well, you never know.”

“Storms out here are pretty bad, huh?”

“Yep. The house is strong enough to withstand them, but you wouldn't want to be out there.”

They continued to stare out of the window. Far off in the distance, there was a flash of bright green light.

“Hey, did you see that?” Jade said.

“Yeah, what was it?”

“Becquerel!”

“Your dog? I thought he'd pretty much run off now?”

“He comes by every so often.” Jade darted away from the window. She dashed over to her refrigifyicator and withdrew a steak. She dropped it into the cookalizer and set it to nuke. The steak popped out of the cookalizer glowing green.

“Umm, that doesn't look safe,” said John, warily looking at the irradiated steak.

“It's fine. Bec loves his meat like this.”

“You're going to see him? But he's all the way out there. What if a storm does come in?”

“I'll be fine. Bec won't let me get hurt.”

“Should I come with you?”

“No, it's so rare for him to visit. I don't want to spook him.” She turned to John and smiled bashfully at him. “Sorry John, but this is kind of unexpected, you know? Are you going to be okay here by yourself?”

“Yeah, I guess. I'll find something to do.”

“I'll be back soon.” Jade ran over to John, kissed him on the cheek and then ran down the stairs. John heard the transportalizer pad power up. He went back to the window. After a while, he saw Jade appear from behind the base of the mountain her house stood upon, a little black and white dot against the grass. He watched her until she disappeared into a copse of trees. He tried to see if he could spot her coming out, but she was obviously too far away by that point.

John sighed and turned away from the window. He looked around Jade's room. What could he find to entertain himself with here?

***

Jade hurried out from beneath the trees and over the grass, towards the point where she guessed Becquerel had appeared. The wind whipped at her hair and around her legs. She shivered; she wished she'd put on some trousers, or at least some stockings. Her short dress wasn't exactly suitable for the sudden chill that had enveloped the island, but she'd been so excited at the idea of seeing Bec again. She hadn't wanted to risk him vanishing again.

Along similar lines, there was a reason Jade hadn't wanted John to come with her. Over the years, with Becquerel being the only physical company she had, she'd built up a certain special relationship with him. The times when he'd appeared had been her only opportunity to reinforce that relationship, and she thought that it would be extremely difficult to explain the activities involved to John if he was present. Better to keep this particular little peccadillo of hers a secret.

Jade pressed on, striding over the swaying grass. She couldn't wait to hug and stroke Bec again, to watch him happily chomp down his steak, to have him lick her her face in gratitude.

***  
John slumped down in a pile of plushies and picked up Jade's lunchtop. Maybe he could catch up with Dave and Rose, see how their plans to visit were coming along. Hologrammatic projections filled the room. He floated in a blue void. Rushing towards him was a cinema screen-sized text box. It said:

Enter password.

John didn't know it. He slapped his hand against his forehead. He really ought to have asked Jade before she left. He tried something obvious:

Becquerel.

Invalid password.

Jadeisawesome.

Invalid password.

Harley1.

Invalid password.

Blast. John sighed and closed the lunchtop. Knowing her, Jade would have some sort of colourful way of remembering a thirty character alphanumeric string, one he'd have no way of guessing. He stood up as the holograms vanished from view, and flung himself across the bed. All alone in a house built by a mad scientist/explorer/big game hunter and he couldn't find a way to entertain himself? He sighed at his incompetence.

John looked up. There was a book on the bedside table. He reached out and grabbed it, flipping to a random page. He read:

Due to their large mass (approximately 90 GeV/c2) these carrier particles, termed the W and Z bosons, are short-lived: they have a lifetime of under 1×10−24 seconds. The weak interaction has a coupling constant (an indicator of interaction strength) of between 10−7 and 10−6, compared to the strong interaction's coupling constant of about 1.

John found his eyes slipping off the bottom of the page. He tried to read the passage again. The words filtered no further into his brain then his visual cortex. He closed the book and put it back on the table. No doubt Jade understood it. His tastes in reading material usually involved explosions, preferably ones that chased people down hallways in slow motion. And if said reading material didn't involve any reading at all but was in a more visual format, well, so much the better. If – he checked the cover of the book he'd cast aside – The Fundamental Interactions of Bosonic Carrier Particles involved explosions, they were probably the kind that couldn't be seen with the naked eye, and the only things running away from them would be electrons.

John let his upper body slide off the edge of the bed, his head hanging down. He peered beneath, then blinked in shock. Practically every centimetre of floorspace beneath the bed was occupied by something made of plastic, silicone or metal, usually phallic in shape and mostly brightly coloured. There was Jade's favourite jewelled butt plug, there a couple of dildos that she'd brought out for him to use on her the other night. He knew that she had a few toys to while away her lonely days on the island, but he hadn't realised her collection had grown quite so extensive.

John gave the underside of the bed one last cursory glance. He decided that Jade might consider it a little rude if he used her toys without permission. Besides, there was nothing there that he'd really feel comfortable playing with. Most everything was designed for penetration. John hadn't really warmed to the idea of anal play, despite Jade's best efforts. Maybe one day he'd try it, but she would have to persuade him into it first. He pulled himself back onto the bed, sat up and hopped off.

Pacing around the room, John found little else to occupy himself. He gave her eclectic bass a strum, but lacked the six arms needed to get a decent sound out of it. Besides, he couldn't figure out how to turn it on. He picked up a pair of Squiddles and watched them magnetically tangle themselves around each other. The entertainment value of that exhausted, he dropped them back into the plushy pile, and then looked up.

Right in front of him was Jade's wardrobifier. The touchscreen interface beckoned to him. Why don't you, it said, try on some of Jade's clothes? John shook his head. Why would he think that? Wearing Jade's clothes would be just as much of a violation as using her toys.

Well, his treacherous brain said, it wouldn't be that much of a violation.

John had to admit he was curious. Perhaps if he just tried on something small. He kicked off his shoes and put a fingertip against the screen. Words flashed across the little white squares that made up the controls. One was marked 'socks'. That would do. John pushed it. The squares shifted position, forming a grid. The squares filled with little pictures of socks. He wondered what happened next. Jade just pushed buttons and ended up wearing something new. He tentatively pressed a picture of a pair of fairly conservative white socks. There was a tingling on the skin of his feet, and his socks vanished to be replaced a moment later with Jade's pair.

John looked at his feet. The socks looked like...well, socks. They were white, and a bit too tight around his feet. That was to be expected. John pressed another button, this time a picture of pastel squiddle-print socks. His feet tingled and his socks changed again. He giggled. This was kind of fun. He'd have to persuade Jade to put his clothes in the machine. He pressed another button. The pair he got was much girlier than the others. They were pink, with frills. John admired them while he stabbed randomly at the control panel. He exited the socks menu and entered the one for stockings. One final button made almost the entire length of his legs tingle. The pink socks had apparently been replaced by another pair of white ones, but they ran up and beneath his trouser cuffs.

John pulled up one leg of his trousers. The silky white fabric continued up beyond the point where he could expose any more of his leg. Tentatively, he unfastened his pants and slid them down. The stockings ended around mid-thigh. The bands around the tops had little white bows sewn to them. He stroked them as he pondered his next move.

John took the wardrobifier back to the main menu and selected 'dresses'. He hesitated; putting on one of Jade's dresses seemed just a little too intimate, not too mention exceedingly girly. But then, he reasoned, he was already wearing her stockings. Stockings which had bows on. He tried on a simple sundress. His shirt and pants – which he'd pulled back up – vanished, giving him a whole body tingle as they were replaced by the dress.

The wardrobifier had a mirror function. John pressed a button and the whole control panel changed to show him from the front. John gasped. He looked like...well, a guy in a dress, but a guy who looked damn good in a dress. He tried a little twirl, watching the hem rise up a little and settle around his legs, then crammed a fist into his mouth at the sheer naughtiness of it all. He realised that he was shaking. What for, he wasn't quite sure.

Dismissing the mirror, John went back to the dresses and tried on some new ones, looking at himself in the mirror each time. There was a sleek black and green number that looked as though it was covered in stars. John liked the way it uncovered one leg, even if it didn't go with his stockings. There was a bright blue one with an emblem of a dog's head on the chest, which made John wonder how Jade was getting on with finding Becquerel. The skirt was multi-layered, ruffled, and it bounced with every step John took. He liked it, but he got rid of it in favour of the next one, which was a backless red thing that was far too tight for him and left his boxers unflatteringly exposed. He quickly dismissed it.

Then there was the pastel blue one. It was plain and simple, although the frills under the skirt added a touch of elegance. It just about covered the tops of John's stockings, although he could see flashes of bows when he walked. John liked the dress. It seemed to almost be made for him. He dismissed the mirror and the dress menu and sat down, trembling with excitement.

He knew he should have asked Jade before trying on her her stuff, but it was exhilarating. Partly for the sheer novelty, partly because of something he couldn't quite describe. His stomach felt tight and it wasn't just because the dress was a bit too small for him.

However, now he had the stockings on, now he had the dress on, it felt like something else was not quite right. He lifted his skirt and looked down ruefully at his boxers. They just didn't fit with the rest of his outfit. But he couldn't steal Jade's panties, could he? That'd be crossing a line.

Face it, John, he said to himself, you're already in way too deep. A little more wouldn't hurt. With that in mind, he steeled his resolve, stood up and accessed the 'panties' menu.

The familiar icons flashed up. John was far too excited and nervous to pick any of them, so he prodded one at random. He gasped as the tingling of the machine's action enveloped the area of his anatomy commonly associated with panties. He gasped, then grunted and clutched at his groin. Whatever had replaced his boxers was far from roomy. John set the wardrobifier to mirror mode. Ever so slowly, he lifted up the skirt of his dress.

The panties he'd chosen were indeed much too small for him. Black lace was wrapped tightly around his balls, and he could see the bulge of his cock, pushed upright against his skin by the material. It was uncomfortable, but he liked the way it looked. He liked it a lot.

John tucked his skirt up and tried on pair after pair of panties. Silk, lace and cotton in almost every conceivable colour and shape enveloped his loins, each swiftly following the one before it. The tingling of the wardrobifier's field, plus his general excitement at the situation meant that each pair John tried on felt tighter than the last. His cock twitched in its unfamiliar surroundings, and its head pushed out the waistband and poked out the top of some of the skimpier panties he tried on. He blushed when he turned on the mirror and saw that.

Going back to the menu, one particular icon caught John's eyes. It was a silky green thong, very tight and exceedingly frugal fabric wise. John hadn't tried on a thong yet. He pressed the button.

What John didn't realise was that the wardrobifier's ability to supply clothes to two people at the same time had never been tested . Nor did he realise that it had an effectively unlimited range. And most importantly, he didn't realise that the green thong was one of Jade's favourites, and that she was wearing it at that very moment.

The wardrobifier reached out across the island and enveloped Jade in its field. All that John noticed was a slight delay before the panties appeared on him.

***

Jade yelped and clutched at her butt as the wardrobifier stripped her of her underwear. She reached beneath her dress and delicately felt around for the missing garment. Yep. Definitely gone. She turned and glared at her house.

“What are you doing, John?” she muttered.

Jade suddenly felt a lot colder. The thong hadn't been much protection against the wind, but she felt a lot more exposed without it. She stared back towards the house for a while, then turned to face the direction she'd been going. She was about halfway between the house and the point where she'd seen Bec. She could conceivably go back, get some new panties and some warmer clothes and whack John over the head for messing with her stuff.

But if she did Bec might vanish again. She'd be upset for days if she missed the chance to see him, and she knew he'd be upset too, even if he'd bear it in his usual stoic, omnipotent manner. So she turned back the way she'd been going, ignored the cold and strode onwards.

***

John felt oddly satisfied when the new panties settled themselves around his hips. He let his skirt fall down around his legs and twirled, watching himself in the mirror. He essayed a cursory curtsy, feeling the material of the dress brush against his now-bare buttocks. The thong was an entirely new sensation; he felt almost bare wearing it. It did feel like it was riding up a lot too, although he imagined that was because it was, like the rest of his new outfit, meant for someone a few sizes smaller than him.

Though he was satisfied with the way he looked, one part of John was feeling very unsatisfied indeed. His cock throbbed against the tightness of its silky prison, begging for release. John sat down on the bed and pondered what to do next. The novelty of crossdressing would surely wear off in a little while, and he still had to entertain himself until Jade came back. As he thought, his hand crept down to his crotch, and he began to rub at himself through his dress.

“Shit. No...” John reprimanded himself. He pulled his hand away. Jade would be mad enough if she knew he was wearing her clothes, he couldn't imagine what her reaction would be if she found out he'd came in them. And the mess that would make would definitely give him away. He couldn't fathom what it was that had him so horny. They were just clothes, right? He didn't pop a boner every time he put on his jeans.

The bulge of his erection was just visible beneath the folds of his skirt. He looked at it for a while. It was such a tempting idea, to just reach down and take hold of it. It wouldn't even be proper masturbation, really. He wouldn't even be touching his cock. It'd just be...stress relief. He could find the laundry and wash the clothes afterwards. Maybe the wardrobifier did that automatically?

No no no. It was too risky. John sat back on the bed and whistled tunelessly. He just sit right here for a few minutes, then put the clothes back. He wasn't going to give in to temptation. He wasn't going to think about the urgent demands of his stiff prick.

John found himself thinking about the urgent demands of his stiff prick. He looked down again.

***

Jade crossed another couple of acres of grassland. The sound of the sea, never far away on her little home, grew louder and the wind stronger. She rounded an outcropping of rock and there he was. Her faithful, protective, loving, omnipotent, canine best friend.

“Bec!” Jade gleefully yelled. She rushed forward and enveloped the dog in a tight hug, crouching down so she could bury her face in his fur. Bec panted happily and gave her cheek a slobbery lick. Jade giggled and turned her head away.

“Gross, Bec,” she said. “Hey, are you a good boy? Want a treat?” Bec licked his chops in acknowledgement. Jade pulled the irradiated steak from her satchel and held it teasingly above his head. Bec jumped and snapped his teeth at it; Jade pulled it out of the way just in time.  
“Ah,” she said, grinning. “Fetch!” She hurled it away as hard as she could. Becquerel watched it arc through the air, and then, when it was just about at the height of his head, he disappeared in a blaze of green energy and reappeared instantly next to the steak. It sailed into his mouth. He clamped his jaws around it and teleported back to Jade, wearing a smug look. He threw his head back and devoured the steak.

“Good boy!” Jade said, clapping her hands together. “Who's a clever boy then? Are you a clever boy?”

Bec barked happily and trotted around Jade a couple of times. On his third circuit round her he gave the air a puzzled sniff then stuck his snout beneath her skirt. Jade yelped as a cold, wet dog nose pressed into her sensitive areas. She jumped away and turned around, clutching her dress to her. Bec was sitting with his head tipped to one side, the expression on his face as inquisitive as a dog could manage.

“I know, boy, I know. John's messing around with my wardrobifier.”

Bec raised his hackles and growled slightly, standing back up. 

“Nonono, don't go and kill him. I'll deal with him later. Anyway, you must have known what he was up to. Where's that omniscience of yours, huh?”

Bec gave her a mischievous bark and jumped up at Jade, resting his paws on her shoulders. She giggle and hugged him, digging her fingers into his soft white fur. He lapped at her face and then dropped back down, pressing his nose into her crotch. She squealed and jumped away; he responded by teleporting behind her and snuffling at her butt. They chased each other around, dodging and weaving. Bec's teleportation gave him the advantage. No matter how fast Jade moved, she always ended up with him snapping at her feet, leaping excitedly around her or sniffing at her privates. The more he did that, the more focus he seemed to give to her groin. Jade grinned, knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

After a few minutes more play, Bec teleported a few metres away from Jade and then ran at her full tilt, bringing her down with a flying leap. Laughing, she tumbled into the grass. Bec stood over her and lowered his panting mouth to her face. He covered her cheeks with a series of furious licks. Jade squealed and pushed at his head.

“Ahahaha, get off, you silly dog! Shoo!”

As Jade pushed Bec away from her, she looked down and saw something long and red stretching out across his underbelly. She smiled, knowing how things would unfold from here.

“Ohh, did someone get a little excited while we were playing?” she said.

Bec looked sheepish, and let out a plaintive little whine.

“Would you like to play our old game?”

Bec yapped happily, whipping his tail back and forth.

“Gooood dog. Roll over!”

Instantly biddable, Bec hopped off Jade and rolled onto his back. His pointy prick flopped across his belly, still swelling with his arousal.

Jade had never entirely come to terms with the 'game' she and Bec played. She knew that it was wrong, and thoroughly looked down upon in the outside world. But the island was awfully lonely, Bec was smarter than the average dog, and when she'd gotten to the age when she desired male companionship, he was there: warm, friendly and willing. It still felt a little wrong, but she'd learned to live with it. If anything, the wrongness made it even more enjoyable. However, she decided not to tell John about what she was going to do. This would be one secret she'd keep between herself and Bec.

Reversing their previous positions, Jade crouched down over Bec and gingerly wrapped her fingers around his cock. It pulsed in her hand. Periodically, a faint crackle of the green energy that fuelled his uncanny powers surged along its length. Her skin tingled where the sparks touched her. She began to slowly rub his prick. He growled, a long, low, satisfied grumble that urged her on. She rubbed harder and he wriggled back and forth. Jade shifted her position. The hem of her dress draped over his head, and as he shuffled back and forth his snout came into contact with her pussy. He sniffed, then stuck out his tongue and started to reward Jade for her attentions.

Jade gasped. Bec's warm, wet tongue slithered down the length of her slit. She moaned as the tip flicked her clit, then he moved back to the bottom and slicked her mound in a second coating of saliva. His licks were not particularly accurate, but they were enthusiastic, and each one felt better and better to Jade. She could feel her labia gradually spreading apart, and a torrent of her juices dribbled out over Bec's snout. He greedily lapped it up, wriggling his tongue deep into her widening folds.

Jade increased the pressure on Bec's cock. It was fully erect now, hot and throbbing. Some part of his unusual physiology meant that it was always smooth and very slick, but the copious amounts of pre-cum flowing from the tip made it even more so. She upped the speed of her strokes and heard Bec's happy whine from behind her, felt his tongue lick faster and harder. She moaned too, lowered her head and stuck out her own tongue, planting little licks along his prick. She relished the salty taste of his pre, and started giving his entire length long, slow licks. Then she stopped, gripped its base and tilted it upwards so that the thin tip pointed at her mouth. She pursed her lips and took him into her mouth.

Bec yipped as the warmth of Jade's mouth suddenly enveloped his cock. He panted ecstatically as his mistress took him deeper, her tongue swirling around his shaft. She briefly halted as his cockhead fetched up against the back of her mouth, took a deep breath, then swallowed his prick down. Bec's hips involuntarily twitched and Jade coughed as a couple of extra centimetres of his meat forced their way into her throat. She recovered and bottomed out, her lips stretched wide around the thick base of his penis. His knot was beginning to inflate, and she knew she needed to hurry things along.

Jade pulled back, feeling Bec's cock slip out of her throat. She licked the tip, then sucked him back in, building up a quick, smooth motion. She wrapped her lips tightly around his shaft when she pulled back, and hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard when she took him in. With each bob of her head his knot grew a little bigger. There was a brief moment of panic as she opened her mouth wide and sucked on it, then found she couldn't pull back. She choked a little, then managed to widen her jaws just enough to slip it out. She gasped and said,

“Whew, I think you're about ready.”

Bec pulled his muzzle away from his mistress' snatch and woofed softly, inquisitively. She felt a pang of regret at the sudden absence of his wonderful tongue, but she knew that it'd shortly be replaced by something even better. Giving his cock one last tug, she said,

“Does the big bad wolfy want to ravish the poor innocent maiden?”

Bec growled menacingly, playing up his part. Jade grinned and clambered off his prone form. He rolled over and hopped to his feet. Jade got to her knees and quickly shucked her dress, leaving her naked save for her shoes and socks. She leaned forwards, balancing carefully. She reached back and spread her buttocks, leaving Bec in no doubt as to to which hole she wanted him to go for. He trotted round behind her, giving her hindquarters a careful sniff and then a long, indulgent lick, starting with her clitoris and working his way up to her exposed arsehole. Then, unable to contain himself any longer, he mounted her.

Bec's sudden weight on her shoulders unbalanced Jade, and she fell forward with a shriek, catching herself on her forearms just before she planted her face in the grass. Bec shuffled his way up her back and rested his paws on her shoulders. His cock slid between her buttocks a couple of times, then the tip pressed against her ring. She held her breath for a moment before Bec forced himself deep into her rectum, his uncannily smooth cock filling her with ease. She was vaguely aware of her lungful of air hissing out between her clenched teeth; the bulk of her consciousness was now fixated on the messages coming from those few dense nerve clusters around and inside her anus.

There was a moment of pain as Bec thrust into Jade faster than she could adjust to, then there was just that wonderful stretched, full, warm feeling she got whenever there was something big and hard inside her butt. Bec pulled out of her and slammed back in again with bestial abandon. She gasped; there were a couple more twinges of pain as his knot stretched her even further, but she soon became accustomed to that too. With each thrust he pushed a little more of it inside her. With one particularly vigorous thrust he shoved its equator past the edges of her hole, which slipped over the other half and closed tightly around the base of his prick. She groaned in delight, feeling the heat from that great solid orb flooding out through her flesh. Bec made a few more delicate thrusts. His movement was limited by his knot now. Stimulated by the warm flesh around it, it swelled to its full size, tightly locking his penis into her.

The game was different now. Shorn of the urgency of knotting Jade, Bec was able to fuck her slowly, even gently. She whimpered and moaned as her arsehole stretched most pleasantly around his knot. It came out partially when he pulled back, but he was exceedingly careful not to go past the point where its huge bulk would hurt her.

Jade concentrated on pleasuring herself and her canine partner as much as she possibly could. She rippled her anal walls around Bec's slippery shaft with a practised, repetitive motion. She gasped and he growled in pleasure whenever her inner muscles contracted around the hardness of his knot. She could feel her juices being squeezed out of her pussy, dripping from wide-spread lips onto the grass or running down her legs in warm streams. Even with the pleasure emanating from her arse, her sex demanded attention. She started to rub at her clitoris, each touch sparking another little moment of endorphin-fuelled rapture. She moved her hand up up a little further and stuffed her fingers into her gasping vagina, greedily frigging herself while her thumb took over the job of teasing her little pearl. Pleasure piled upon pleasure, and she barely noticed Bec up the speed and power of his thrusts.

Bec was becoming much more aggressive as his own pleasure flowed. Whatever godly hormones passed for adrenaline and testosterone within him told to him to be dominant, to be be the alpha, to master Jade, make her his bitch. The dog part of him knew that she was his mistress and that he would roll over when she told him to. For now, though, both the wolf and the omnipotent entity of unstoppable cosmic power that lurked within his labyrinthine genes told him that he was in charge. He bent his head, sniffed at the back of Jade's delicate neck. Her hair cascaded away to one side, exposing her skin perfectly. Bec gave her one long, slow lick, then with a growl, bit down, exerting just enough pressure to let her know that he could exert a lot more pressure.

Jade squealed, wriggling slightly as the tips of sharp teeth pricked her skin. Knowing Bec couldn't see her face, she grinned. She loved it when he showed off his power. She slumped her shoulders and let her upper body drop a little, trying to show him her submission. His dominance asserted, Bec gave the nape of her neck a little nip, then raised his head and howled in triumph. He redoubled his efforts at pounding her arse, his shaft and knot bobbing back and forth inside her. She felt the familiar heat flowing through her body, the one which signalled an onrushing climax. She reached back and used her fingers to bid it come.

Jade's wails grew almost as loud as Becquerel's howling. Her fingers fluttered madly, randomly over her nether lips, occasionally darting between them to probe her sopping hole, then travelled up to circle her clit, pinching and teasing it as hard as she dared. She could feel the walls of both her pussy and arse pulsing with desire. Bec yelped as her well-trained muscles gripped his cock with each contraction. His hindquarters slapped furiously against hers. Jade imagined herself hanging on to the edge of a cliff, each thrust loosening her grip, dragging her back towards the inevitable conclusion. She clung on by her fingers, her fingertips, then just her nails. Bec gave her one more thrust.

She fell.

She fell, and the fall brought the same rushing sensation, the same lightness of stomach that its non-metaphorical counterpart would have. Her body quaked. Her mouth uttered noises that were part sob, part howl, part moan, mixed in with the odd guttural expletive produced by a mind that had only just remembered how good this kind of debauchery could feel and didn't quite believe it.

Jade was vaguely aware that something was happening at the other end of her body. Her cunt was spasming wildly, her juices spraying out everywhere, soaking the ground beneath. She barely noticed. Her climax was whole-body, every cell singing out in a symphony of pleasure. She did however feel Bec's cock pulse in her rectum, felt something warm, thick and gooey fill her up. He was coming shooting his godly sperm deep inside her. It crackled with his energy, adding another tingling note to her ecstasy.

As he came, Bec's howls reached an unearthly pitch. They were cries to shake the spheres of the cosmos, and as he uttered them his power surged out and surrounded both him and Jade.

Jade saw the world flicker in front of her eyes. One moment they were on the island, the next a snowbound mountain peak, then a humid, verdant jungle, a sweltering desert, an ancient underground ruin and then finally, heartstoppingly, the depths of space. For half a second, Jade stared at a glittering nebula, garlanded with infant stars. There was a silent implosion as Bec snapped them back to the island.

Still feeling the cold light of the stars on her skin, Jade gasped, remembering to take a breath. Bec had never done that before; she supposed it must have been a special treat for not visiting her for so long.

The slight shame of her bestial act gradually caught up with Jade. She became acutely aware that while she'd stared into the heart of the cosmos, she'd done it with a dog's cock lodged in her bottom. Bec's warm, comforting weight on her back went some way towards alleviating those feelings, though. She reached up and scratched the back of his neck while they waited the embarrassing wait for his knot to deflate.

Once it had, his cock slipped out easily. Jade gave a little shudder of delight as his semen dripped out after it, still crackling with green energy. Bec swung his legs off her back and she collapsed gratefully into the grass. She hadn't realised just how hard it had been to hold herself up under his assault. She curled up, shivering as she once again felt the cold. Becquerel laid down next to her, pressing his body into hers. Hey sat like that for a while, sharing each others' warmth (though Bec had more to share).

“Such a good dog,” she said softly, pressing her cheek up against his neck. He groaned a satisfied little groan and wriggled closer to her, making her giggle as his fur tickled her bare skin.

The wind picked up. Bec stood up, stretched and fetched Jade's dress for her. She knew that it was time to go, but she still didn't want to. She put on her dress, then kneeled down and flung her arms around Bec.

“Please don't stay away for too long,” she whispered to him. “You're still my best friend.”

He whined softly and licked her cheek. Jade unwrapped her arms. She stood up. He took a couple of steps backwards, then vanished in a blaze of green. Jade smiled sadly.

“Bye Bec,” she murmured.

She turned, then frowned. Something felt like it was missing. She reached beneath her skirt and rubbed at her butt. Bec's cum had vanished along with him, leaving only the memory of its warm tingle. Well, she thought, at least I don't have to go to the bathroom before I see John.

John. She began the walk back to her house, wondering what he was up to there.

***

John was in heaven. He groaned ecstatically as his cock spilled another load of seed across his exposed stomach. He'd came four times now, each one with undiminished intensity. He just couldn't help himself. He'd start rubbing himself off through his pilfered panties, squeezing his cock tight through the silken fabric, all the while telling himself that this was going to be the last time. Then, when he was done and the orgasmic rush flooding his system had worn off, he'd catch sight of himself in the mirror and his prick would rise, begging for attention once more. He feared he'd developed some very specific form of narcissism.

His cock growing limp beneath his still-clutching hand, John flopped back onto the bed. He ran a sticky hand through his dishevelled hair. He blushed as he realised just how shameful he must look. Closing his eyes, he wondered how he was going to explain everything to Jade.

“Ahem.”

John's heart stopped for a moment. He leapt to his feet, hastily dragging down his dress to cover his cock, which chose that moment to surge back into life. Jade was standing next to the stairs, her arms folded and an extremely disapproving look on her face. John scrabbled for an excuse. Finding none, he tried hiding in plain sight instead.

“Hi Jade!” he said brightly. “Did you have fun with Bec?”

Blindsided by the question, Jade stammered, “I-it was fun, yeah. We played...fetch, and he showed me a fun new tri...hey, stop trying to distract me! Why are you wearing my clothes and why is there a big sticky stain on my dress?”

John gulped and looked down. Sure enough, a dark patch was spreading out across the blue fabric around the region of his stomach. When he looked up, Jade was advancing on him. He took a nervous step back and hit the bed, falling down onto it. Jade towered over him like an angry goddess.

“It's VERY rude to go through someone's things,” she snapped. “Especially a lady's clothes.”

“Sorry...” John mumbled.

“And on top of that, you took the panties I was wearing! The wardrobifier can do that, you know. What if you'd taken my dress?”

“Oh god...Jade, I didn't know. I'm really sorry.”

“And besides...” Jade took a deep breath. John flinched. Then, she exhaled slowly, put her hand under his chin and tilted his head up so he was looking at her face. “...you could have just asked.” She smiled at him.

“Huh? You mean you'd just let me wear your clothes whenever I like?”

“Well yeah! Just look at how cute you are. Why wouldn't I want to see that?”

“I uh...I did kind of make a mess of them.”

“Just as long as you left enough for me.”

Jade kissed John, and reached down. She lifted his skirt and let his stiffening cock spring free once more. She climbed into his lap, wrapped her legs around his waist and steadied herself with one hand on his shoulder. The other she used to adjust her own skirt. She exposed her pussy, slick with her earlier arousal, and pressed herself up against John's cock, relishing his hot hardness against her sensitive flesh. With a twitch of her hips, she lifted herself and took his length into her waiting hole, gasping as he filled her. John moaned and shuddered, pressing his face into her shoulder and kissing her neck.

Outside, the storm grew wild, wind thrashing against the house. Protected by the sturdy walls of her bedroom, Jade and John slowly rocked together, exploring each others' bodies with the utmost of gentleness. Jade delighted in John's unorthodox outfit, relishing the way her fingers would slip over hairy skin and then silky material. He looked down and marveled at the way the skirts of his and Jade's dresses tangled together, scarcely able to believe that he was fucking a girl while wearing her clothes.

Their climax came as the first peals of thunder rolled across the island. Their screams were drowned by the cacophony, their cries of each others' names obscured by the elements in their raw fury.

When they'd separated, Jade and John sat huddled by the window, watching the storm. As Jade peered out at the swirling clouds, a flash of lightning arced from ground to sky. She could have sworn it was bright green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit...different. Anyway, if this chapter hasn't totally scared you off, check out my tumblr at geistygeist.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, with Dave and Rose arriving soon ;) Please leave me comments and kudos, and follow http://geistygeist.tumblr.com/ for updates/random bullshit.


End file.
